Another World
Fanfiction By this distorted boi, Work in Progress. May contain mature content. Prologue A NightWing was mopping the floor, bored. He looked at the clock, it was 1AM. His shift was finished at 3AM, 2 hours away. He kept mopping the floor, then he heard a sound. It sounded like clicking and growling, it was all around him. The NightWing looked around, nothing in sight. The sound stopped, and the NightWing shrugged it off, and moved his cleaning cart to another room. He opened the door to a classroom, then went in. He closed it behind him. He started to mop the floor. He then heard it again, clicking and growling." CLICK, CLACK, GRUUUUUURRR!" The sound echoed around the large room. The janitor was getting creeped out by this strange noise, and looked around him. He saw a think trail of slobber, and he followed it. It stopped at a wall, and claw marks moved up it. He heard another clicking sound, coming from above him. A chill was sent down the janitors spine, then he looked up. He saw it, a monster: It had grey-black skin, and pale grey slobber coming from its mouth. It had jet-black long claws, and it had no eyes. It looked kind of like a monkey, though it had no tail. The creature looked like it had a grin, revealing a mouth ful of sharp, pale-yellow, teeth. It lept from its spot on the ceiling, and landed janitor. He screamed in pain as the creature mauled his neck and face, then all was silent... Chapter One: The Investigation A young, excited SandWing, was on the way to a crime scene in a car. It was his first time on a case, and he silently bounced around. This SandWing wass named was, a Homicide Detective straight out of college. The car arrived at the college, dragons everywhere. he got out of the car, and paid the MudWing taxi driver 10 gold-coins. He looked at the dragons, detectives, police, the Press, everyone was here. Rex went up to the detective that had called him an hour ago, and tapped her on the shoulder. It was a pale blue SeaWing with a navy blue underbelly and wing-membranes. Her name was Shanty" What, what is it? Oh, its you." She said, looking behind her to see Rex." What happened? I heard someone was killed." Said Rex. "Yeah, a janitor here at the school." Shanty replied. "Where is the body?" Asked Rex, fidgeting with his claws. "We're not sure, we haven't searched the entire school yet." Shanty said, looking at the large school entrance. Rex nodded, and looked at the building. It was an Elementary School, a quiet large one too. Rex started to walk to the entrance to the school, warily. He looked at one of the glass doors, one of which was shattered." What kind of creature could do this kind of damage..."Said Rex quietly. He went into the building, even though no one said he could. Rex looked around, nothing in sight. No blood, nothing. He tried to open a classroom, but he couldn't get in."Locked...darn," Rex said quietly. He tried the classroom next to it, it too was locked. He tried seven other classrooms, all locked. He cursed inder his breath, then went down a couple of hallways to the very back of the school, where the pricipals office and teachers lounge was. As Rex went down the hallway, he saw that one of the doors were open. He went in, and saw something horrible. It was blood, blood everywhere. Claw marks were on the wall and ceiling. There was no body, no body at all. Nothing." What happened here!?!?" Said Rex, horrified. Then he heard it: a vibrating sound. Chapter Two: The Portal Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (FenrisWolf1655)